


Understanding

by Vixen_Argentum



Series: Solve et Coagula [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Argentum/pseuds/Vixen_Argentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She more than anyone else understood why he had to try.</p>
<p>Written for the UraMayu Fanfic 100.  Mentions of Urahara/Mayuri, but in passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble scavenged from a long dead fic of mine.
> 
> You'll see other bits of this fic chewed up and spit out in other chapters in Solve et Coagula, but yeah, I think it's better this way.
> 
> This fic is in the style of the Character1/Character2 fanfic 100 challenges, where it counts as long as you mention the pairing, even if not all members of the pair are in the fic.

**056.Breakfast.**

_**Prompt 0056:  Breakfast**  
_ _ **Title:** Understanding  
_ __ **Characters:** Urahara, Yoruichi, mentions of Mayuri and Soifon  
No warnings to speak of.  It's a fic about friendship.  :)  And keeping secrets.

* * *

 

“Soifon told me that you've come back to the Maggot's nest.”  Yoruichi dried off the apple that she had just washed.  “She's really angry about it, it's kind of funny.” 

She took a bite.

Urahara winked.  “She just wants me in trouble so that she can get your time all to herself.”

Yoruichi laughed, shaking her head.  Her young protégé got so jealous so easily, but she wouldn't have to, if only she paid attention to the stories whispered in the wind.

Both friends continued with their breakfasts.  It felt good to spend time together; now that they were in different divisions, and both captains to boot, lately they had only seen each other for meetings.

“I went back because there was a bit of a problem,” Urahara said between bites.  “I left something there of mine.  I figured that I'd go get him back before it was too late.”

“I see.”  Yoruichi cocked her head, regarding him cautiously. 

There was a thoughtful look in his eyes, the one she always saw whenever he was on the brink of something big, whether it was an invention, a revelation, or a thigh slapping joke.   Urahara’s expression darkened and he set his glass down quietly.

 “I couldn't just leave him there...there was something about him.”  He paused.  “It made me realize that it could have been me in that cell.  A lot in common, he and I.”

“Hmmm.  Is that all it is?” 

Yoruichi inclined her head in recognition.  She thought about that moment, when she had locked up a pale-painted, blue haired shinigami in the maggots nest.   He was perceived to be so dangerous that they had called down the captain to do it, to tether this morally unbounded genius that had sent the 46 looking for a change of pants.    He had looked so wild, like he was born for the sole purpose of being locked within that cage, to stare out from bars with his gaze alight.

She saw the fire flicker in Urahara’s eyes.  It was duller, more muted, but she'd known him for a long time.  While others might not have, she understood completely. 

“You sure about him?”  She raised a single eyebrow. 

“I’ve never been sure.”  He smiled.  “But still, you know I've got to try.”

Yes, yes she did.  It might kill him one day, but she understood.


End file.
